


Ultimate Revenge

by Ayolen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, Gen, Hate, Image destroy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Memories, POV Severus Snape, Revealing the truth, Revenge, Severus Snape-centric, Severus leaves Hogwarts, Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Severus Snape, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayolen/pseuds/Ayolen
Summary: After almost being eaten by a predatory animal and humiliated before half of school, Severus had enough.He plans his departure.Of course, in Slytherin style.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

Severus hated the Wizard World.

He hated Gryffindors, hated Potter, Black. He hated their pet wolf, the lie of the black and white world they built for themselves. Severus hated the headmaster.

The list is not over. Severus was never a man known for his love for the world, but comparatively... nothing to compare.

He had nothing left. It was so empty, as on the outside, like the inside. He was beyond regulation...

The cruel pranks that the Golden Gryffindors attracted were not enough, their bloodthirsty did not calm down. Years over years... they didn't stop.

Not in attempted murder.

Not in public humiliation.

Not at all. Not ever.

They never carried the result. They didn't understand any remorse... relative to the nobility they boasted, it was ironically hypocrisy.

He broke down.

And they won.

And now he had nothing left. He lost everything.

Severus couldn't bear it anymore.

Lily moved away. His only friend. But it was never mutual. She was the only one in his world, he was just a little filthy in hers.

He was alone. As always. As will always be in the future.

He hated the Wizard World. About as much as he hated the world of Muggles, if not more. He saw no reason to continue to fight for his place in such a world...

He will always be hunted, some people are born with this destiny. Karma. 

Several times he was tempted to finish it. Too much... Merlin knows he had nothing to continue for, a person who would care...

But it was too simple. Simple and useless. It was a solution that would accomplish nothing. And Severus was too Slytherin to make such a departure.

No. Severus was definitely a Slytherin, and as one, he would make sure his revenge was complete.

He would make sure to prove to everyone the truth.

Determination. No Gryffindor could win this.

He would get what he wanted. He will destroy the image of the lion's perfection, even if it is the last thing he does.

That would be his departure. In a winning style. Smooth snake.

There was nothing that bind him to the Wizard World. He will take refuge in Muggle's life. And if it is too much... He will always be able to return to his first choice.

Everything was ready.

With the contacts with Malfoy, he managed to reach the Daily Prophet, hence, the way to end everything, was close.

Severus was aware of his skills in making spells and potions, perhaps he'll find an entertaining replacement in the Muggle world for them, but for now, his inventions will help him win.

It took him several days to think of the best way to reveal everything, after which it took a few more days to find the right words to perform the new spell. But he did it.

He watched his reflection in the small mirror before the interview with the reporter Lucius was able to get for him. He was nauseating, ugly... this time, for a change, it would work in his favor. All the abuse he suffered, his scrawny and starving body, the abject poverty... it would only highlight the message he wanted to convey.

He considered the words he said, but in the end, it wasn't really necessary. Everything that really mattered, everyone would see for themselves.

For the first time, he introduced the magic he invented in the interview. Clear record of all events that occurred in his past. His memories was on the pages of the official newspaper at every wizard and witch's house.

He was happy to say goodbye to them, there was nothing he wanted to keep.

He felt reluctant, indeed, he hated the window that opened into his soul and gave everyone a peek... but it was all over.

And now everyone knew it.

It was no longer possible to ignore, close the eyes. The Gryffindor House could not be justified, no matter how popular and wealthy his students were.

Not after Severus made sure to add proof to everything, with Malfoy as a witness, supporting.

Unauthorized Animagos. Wolf in school. A headmaster who ignores the safety of his students, just because they sorting.

That began an indignation. It caused panic and chaos.

And the boy just enjoyed the winds of the storm that started to blow. Not much, he hated this place.

He did not watch as the reputation was destroyed. He did not watch when charges laid on half of the people who made his bitter.

He was not a witness to the trials that discussed of cruelty and murderous tendencies.

He did not turn his head even once, backing away from his former life, and his black cloak fluttered after him.

His job was done.

He didn't start this battle, but he would fight.

Always.


	2. Slytherin Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a Slytherin spirit. That means, in every situation, look for how to earn as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of the previous chapter. This is a oneshot story in itself, I just publish it in this work, because I find it in similar... spirit.

Slytherin spirit, what is it? Oh, well, just cunning, beautiful in its simplicity.

Like a siren singing, seems so innocent... and you get caught out without paying attention.

The ability to turn what was a disadvantage into an advantage. The ability to turn from being threatened, to being a threatening. The ability to make the verdict against you work for you.

Or in short, just a Slytherin spirit.

True, it didn't work so smoothly always. Often, he failed to achieve the result. To some extent, here too.

But here he wasn't ready to shut up.

It was better to show some strength, get something from it, as long as it could. There is a limit to this terrible injustice.

It's time to put someone else in the grave that he'd dug for you.

The werewolf event was just exaggerated. It took bullying and defamation to a mere murder attempt. And it was more than enough for the monster of rage that he held inside to break out.

Black tried to murder him. Not another quick and clean way. He tried to get him to feed on life, or alternatively, mortally wound and bleed to death.

Black's degree of cruelty and blood lust was greater than could be believed, especially in light of the fact that he tried so hard to distance himself from his family... Well, anyone like Severus knows that common blood can't disappear.

Gryffindor had to get a different definition, just like every house had already.

Slytherin is evil, Ravenclaw are outcasts, Hufflepuff all kind of garbage and Gryffindor is hypocrite.

The school speaks volumes for itself.

But Severus wouldn't accept it in silence. Not only Black, Potter had the audacity to declare he saved him. Then came the headmaster, like the icing on the whipped cream, dismissed everything with a disappointed look and a penalty of standing in the corner.

That was just before he turned to Severus and wanted to keep it confidential. Keep the killer secret.

"Mr. Lupin had nothing to do with it." The headmaster promised, "It would be unfair to punish him for something out of his control and that he himself is suffering of."

Severus couldn't believe the pile of crap he heard. "Wouldn't that be fair?" He snapped, "That was fair enough for Potter and Black. Humiliate me and attract cruel pranks just because I look like I am and am in this place."

"Oh, my boy, now, I'm sure I'd know about that."

"You knew about that." Severus hissed. "And Lupin is far from innocent, he and his dreadful friends have done far more than one trick. And he is a danger to everyone around him."

Dumbledore obviously ignored what was being said. "I assure you that we are doing everything necessary to ensure the safety of the students, there is no danger to anyone. Madam Pomfrey accompanies Mr. Lupin to the Whomping Willow and back and confesses that he is right there. Per month."

Severus was furious. "Your safety is not enough. Just see what happened today! What guarantees that such a case will not happen again?"

"It will not happen. Trust the staff. We are experienced in dealing with such problems. Mr. Black has learned his lesson and served a detention for the next two months."

The Slytherin's nostrils widened furiously, there was nothing to say or whom to talk to. He was standing in front of a thick, old, opaque tree stump.

"He is a werewolf," Severus narrowed his eyes, "not just the ministry cares about catching people like him, they are a danger to everyone. People need to know what kind of animal is hiding in the school walls."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry you don't trust us in that." Severus snorted. "Still, I ask for your silence."

Severus folded his hands and stared defiantly at the hheadmaster.

The old man sighed, "It's unfortunate that we come to this, I was hoping you would do it voluntarily, but if you will tell that, I'm afraid the school won't be a place for you anymore."

Severus blinked as his understanding of the headmaster's words settled into his consciousness. If he'll tell, he would be deported.

Blackmail then. Bad news, headmaster, two can play this game.

It was a situation he couldn't win. He would not accept what he wanted. His Slytherinian mind made a quick calculation. Well, maybe not, but he would make sure he got something out of it.

He raised his head and stared at the blue eyes. "Well," he said in a moderate voice, "unfortunately, I won't be able to continue studying here either."

The old man raised an eyebrow, "And why is it, Mr. Snape?"

"You see, I don't have the means to do that. My family has no money and my reputation is so ruined at this school that I almost can't make money. I just can't afford to buy everything I need to study."

"It is indeed a very unpleasant situation, I'm sorry to hear. Are you sure about that?" 

"Pretty."

"Then I wish you the best of luck in the success of what you choose to do instead of Hogwarts." Dumbledore stood and pulled out his wand, "But, I'm afraid, before that, I have to do something. Obliviate."

Severus expected it. Though he still was amaze at how far-reaching the headmaster would go. And how much he doesn't care that a student cannot continue to learn. Obviously, the headmaster clearly would not have let go anything of his control.

Well, he'll cope.

Dumbledore lowered his wand and Severus raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You don't really think it would work, do you? Lupin, wolf."

A glimmer of uncertainty seems for a moment in the old man's eyes, before he raised his wand again and repeated the spell.

Severus sat comfortably in his seat, a feeling of satisfaction filling his body. He answered the old man his memories of the night. Unbelievable how effective the ability to close his brain can be.

The blue eyes studied him curiously and perhaps a hint of awe? The headmaster put his wand and examined it over the half-moon glasses, "I see, Mr. Snape. I'm sure we can arrange it. Hogwarts has plenty of textbooks you'll need next year, from students who graduated in previous years."

"Oh, no." Severus interrupted, his voice challenging, "I find it unbearably difficult to learn in old books. The edition changes every year and I will only need the latest version."

The manager nodded graciously, "I'm sure Mr. Potter will finance this for you, as compensation for the unfortunate accident."

"Without a doubt." Severus agreed smoothly. "And not to forget, some ordinary everyday robes, and two more festive events." Dumbledore's gaze now issued a warning, but Severus skillfully ignored it, "as well as spending money on all the potion components I would like to brew and try."

The headmaster's lips stretched to the tight line, "Don't you think you're stretching the strap a little bit, Mr. Snape?"

Severus shrugged indifferently, examining his fingernails, "Not really. I am learning for advance the professions I am interested in." He stopped and met the blue eyes. "Though it mostly depends. So my life is worth two months in detention. How much do you value the wolf's life?"

In fact, he did not like to beg for money and could curtail himself, of course. But there was this power he wanted to demonstrate. He is tired of being the victim of anyone who wants. Once he managed to overcome the old man, it was a feat. An unfamiliar, but very pleasant, feeling of victory came to his chest.

Plus, the money was a nice bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. I'll glad to hear your mind!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this idea have looked better in my head... well, hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
